Chuck vs the (Slightly) Out-of-Date Costume
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah head out to a Halloween party with the intention of settling a bet but end up on the wrong end of an arms dealer out for revenge. ***M-Rated***, sexual descriptions and content. Happy Halloween!


_Hello. I know it's been a while since I've had any new chapters or stories, but it turns out my search for a new job is taking a lot longer than I thought. A lot longer than anyone thought, actually, since everybody figured I wouldn't be unemployed for very long. Well, that's the job market for you._

_However, I did want to continue my holiday one-shot tradition, especially since I only needed two more stories, Halloween and Thanksgiving, to complete my third consecutive year of writing these stories. Hopefully you'll enjoy it._

_As with the prior two Halloween stories, this one is M-rated, so you may wish to avoid this story if sexual descriptions and content are not your thing. As always, **MXPW**, **Wepdiggy**, and **Mikki13** are the ones responsible for me doing these stories. I mean, they don't have a gun to my head or anything, but they drew me in. Maybe someday I'll stop. But I doubt it._

_Enjoy, please leave reviews, and Happy Halloween!_

* * *

_**Echo Park**_  
_**October 31, 2012**_  
_**6:45 PM PDT**_

Sarah Walker considered herself a level-headed individual. But there were certain things that could get under her skin. Chief among these was someone questioning her ability to do something.

And her husband making the challenge was twice as bad. How dare he thrown down the gauntlet like that?

They were getting ready for a Halloween party being thrown by some friends of General Beckman. Although they had retired from the CIA months ago and Sarah had spent most of the time piecing her memories back together, Beckman kept in close contact with them…mostly to be social, although she wasn't above trying to bribe them into returning. Given Chuck, Sarah, and Casey made up one of the most successful teams in the history of American intelligence, they really couldn't blame Beckman for trying.

Sarah took a look at herself in the mirror. She thought it was a passable Halloween costume. If nothing else, it didn't exactly break the bank. But she was still upset being goaded into such a challenge. She was determined to find a costume that would not look hotter on her than anybody else. She decided to take the minimalist approach, rationalizing that any overly-intricate or ostentatious costume might not be suitable. Chuck said it would be impossible; that she was too gorgeous not to be noticed at a party.

But Sarah liked a challenge. And oh, did she have something in mind for when she won the bet.

She took a look at the time on her mobile phone. Chuck would be there to pick her up any minute. In order to make each other's costumes a surprise, they decided to keep what they planned to wear a secret. Chuck was changing over at the Buy More. Since he needed a new backup drive for his computer and Sarah asked him to buy her a new iPad, it would be simple enough to do it there. The sizeable discount Big Mike gave them certainly didn't hurt either.

Sarah heard the door unlock, and she quickly put on her wig. She made sure it was in-place properly and started walking out to the living room area. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chuck. He looked positively delicious in a four-button suit coat, complete with a white silk shirt, black tie, and black trousers. She especially liked the grey fedora on his head with a black band around it. He looked like a leading man from some of those classic movies like Clark Gable or Cary Grant. It was taking most of her willpower to not want to forget about the party and drag him into the bedroom.

The big smile on his face at seeing her wasn't helping in any way, either.

"What do you think?" she asked as she gestured to her costume.

Chuck's smile grew wider as he shook his head. "An 'A' for effort, Sarah, but sorry. You still look hotter than the real Sue Sylvester. Not to mention, aren't you a couple of years on the late side to be wearing her red jogging suit?"

"Hey, I'm not buying your opinion of this," a slightly-offended Sarah replied. "We agreed someone at the party had to make the judgment. Besides, this was the least attractive famous person I could think of. Have you heard of any guy saying they wanted to sleep with Jane Lynch?"

"I'm sure a few women have," Chuck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, ha. I can still win this bet."

"It's so rare when I'm right. And when I'm this right, it's almost scary."

"You know, I was going to take it easy on you when I won this," Sarah seethed, clearly tired of Chuck's gloating. "But now I'm going to make sure it's something so demeaning. I may even make you give up videogames with Morgan for a month."

The grin on Chuck's face would make the Cheshire Cat look like a sourpuss. "At the risk of paraphrasing _Top Gun_, your ego's writing checks your beauty can't cash, Sarah."

"We'll see," Sarah replied confidently as she headed for the door. "We'll see."

_**Malibu, California**_  
_**October 31, 2012**_  
_**8:05 PM PDT**_

"Dammit!"

Sarah was mad. Possibly even madder than she was when Casey accused her of trying to kill Chuck and him when they first met.

"You know, I can say 'I told you so' in five different languages," Chuck quipped, practically giddy from winning the bet so quickly.

"I can't believe the very first couple we met made the comment," a frustrated Sarah huffed. "I could have even tolerated being here ten or fifteen minutes before losing the bet. But to barely get in the door?"

"Now will you believe me when I say you are one of the most beautiful women I or any other guy has ever seen?" Chuck pleaded.

Sarah glared at him for a moment, mostly still upset over losing the bet so quickly. Eventually the look faded into a smile as she let Chuck take her into his arms. She slid her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"Have I told you how handsome you look in that suit?" Sarah purred as she continued to kiss him. "You look like a detective from those classic films."

"Well, that's what I was trying for," Chuck demurred.

"And you succeeded." Sarah looked to see if anybody was in earshot before turning back to Chuck. "So, what did you have in mind for the bet?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do I get the feeling you already know?"

Sarah smiled and gave him another kiss. "Now, now. It would be impolite to sneak off at the party when we just got here." She looked around at all of the couples milling around, none of whom she knew. She sighed. "But ask me again in thirty minutes."

"Are you two having a good time?"

Chuck and Sarah turned around and stared in shock at seeing General Beckman. To their knowledge, they never saw her wear anything but her uniform…other than the one time they woke her up in the middle of the night. Certainly the last thing they expected to see was her dressed up as Little Bo Peep, complete with a staff and a couple of inflatable sheep.

"Oh, of course, General," Chuck eked out in surprise. "Uh, cool costume."

"Thank you. It was my husband's idea. Actually, he has this wolf costume he bought many years ago and just refuses to wear anything else."

"Oh, that's…interesting," Sarah carefully replied. She held up her empty glass. "If you would excuse me, I'd like to get some more wine."

She started to walk towards the bar, gently pulling Chuck with her, who was equally grateful for getting away from Beckman.

"Please tell me they had those inflatable sheep only for this occasion," Chuck said nervously.

"I was clinging to that hope," Sarah replied with equal trepidation.

Chuck shook his head as he scanned the crowd. He stopped on a middle-aged man who was looking back and forth like he was. Suddenly, Chuck began to flash. He saw images of a weapons depot, several brutal murders, and an order to capture with Beckman's signature on it.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Sarah asked, knowing Chuck just flashed.

Chuck carefully nodded across the room to the man he flashed on. "That's Chester Ware. He's a big-time arms dealer. Beckman put a capture order out on him and was successful in freezing his bank accounts. He must have found out she was here."

"We better warn her," Sarah replied.

Chuck looked around quickly. She saw Beckman walking into the study, followed by a group of four men, all of whom made Chuck flash.

"I get the feeling she just found out." Chuck pointed in her direction. "I just flashed on the four men with her. All hit men for hire. Ware must have brought them in."

Chuck and Sarah made their way over to the study. The door was slightly open, and they took a peek inside. The four men stood around Beckman.

"How do we do this?" Chuck whispered.

"Follow my lead," Sarah whispered.

Sarah pushed her wig slightly to the side and pushed her way through the doors, stumbling as she walked in.

"Oooh, I'm sorry," Sarah slurred. She then looked behind her. "Sweetie, we'll have to use the bathroom. Someone's in here."

Chuck staggered in as well. "Oh, honey. Come on. I bet we can talk them into using another room. Did you see that mahogany desk? I would so love to take you on that."

"Shhh!" Sarah walked drunkenly towards two of the men. "Don't tell them what we want to do in here." She turned to one of the men. "I'm so sorry, he gets like that."

"Get out," the man replied in no uncertain terms.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude…what a…sweetie, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"What're you doing talking to my wife like that?" Chuck said angrily as he approached the man, swaying as he did so. "Why I've got a good mind to…"

"I said get out," the man yelled as he put a hand on Sarah. Sarah immediately grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground, hanging onto it as she sent a kick into the chin of the man next to her. Chuck saw Beckman's Little Bo Beep staff and flashed on some specialized combat skills. He grabbed the staff and swung it hard at one of the other men as Sarah landed a punch on the man she had in an arm bar. Chuck spun the staff in his hand and used the hook to trip the fourth man, sending him to the ground. He then landed jabs at each man to keep them down as Beckman ran for the desk and located her pistol.

Before she could raise it, Ware had entered the room and had his gun pointed at Beckman's head.

"This is where I get all my money back," Ware growled as he cocked his gun.

Chuck looked quickly around the room. He looked down and flashed on something at his feet. He swung his foot back and kicked Beckman's inflatable sheep at Ware's hand just as he fired, hitting it just hard enough to make him miss. Sarah quickly raced to Ware, grabbed his wrist, pivoted, and landed two consecutive elbows to his face, knocking him out.

Both of them turned to Beckman, who looked relieved. "Are you really sure you want to stay retired?"

_**Malibu, California**_  
_**October 31, 2012**_  
_**10:30 PM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah looked over the party. About half of the couples had gone home, no doubt preparing for work the next day. One of the advantages of still having millions for their retirement was getting to sleep in.

They took a peek inside the study, only this time it was empty. That didn't surprise them, as Beckman called the local NSA office to have Ware and his hired helped taken away.

"What do you think? Should we head home?" Chuck said, although he didn't say it with much enthusiasm.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You're still eyeing that mahogany desk."

Chuck looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "OK, you caught me. I have to admit having a few fantasies about it."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "So do I," she whispered hotly into his ear.

They looked around quickly and bolted into the study, locking the door securely behind them. Chuck quickly shed his coat as Sarah removed his tie and went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Chuck pulled them over to the desk as Sarah undid his belt and quickly pulled his pants down. She pushed him over the desk and climbed on top of him, shedding her wig in the process. He grabbed the zipper of her jogging suit and pulled it down quickly.

"You weren't wearing anything under this?"

She shrugged and smiled. "OK, maybe I had the same idea you did for when I won the bet."

Chuck gave her an ear-to-ear grin as he kissed her hard, his hands slipping under the jogging suit to caress her soft flesh, which was already on fire. She moaned as his hands grazed over her breasts, making her tongue flutter even faster deep inside of his mouth. She reached into his boxers to stroke his hardening manhood, her fingers playing with the sensitive tip. He started kissing all along her neck, working his way downward as he slid his hands inside of her sweatpants, gently squeezing her ass. She pulled him up into a sitting position as she straddled him, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure as his lips found her nipples, playfully licking and sucking on them. He slid one hand between her legs, caressing her heated sex, her clit throbbing as he massaged it.

She stood above him on the desk and quickly slid her sweatpants off before pulling his boxers all the way down. She grabbed his steel pole and guided him inside of her. She sank down slowly on his cock, savoring every last bit of pleasure as every last inch of him entered her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, not needing to remember the feelings she had for him, before grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He slowly began to work his hardened staff in and out of her, moans escaping their joined lips. Their pleasure increased faster and faster as Sarah gripped him deep inside of her, squeezing him tightly as he continued to make love to her. The pressure built up quickly, and Sarah leaned back, taking Chuck's hands and placing them on her breasts as she thrust against him over and over. He took one hand and began to massage her clit without mercy. She could no longer keep her cries of pleasure quiet, and she screamed out as an orgasm made her entire body shudder. Chuck continued to thrust against her, causing aftershocks of electricity to prolong her orgasm. She then threw herself forward and kissed him hard, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head as she thrust hard against him to make him lose control. She was relentless on top of him, and Chuck's breathing shallowed quickly. She looked him in the eyes in complete carnal lust as she fucked him harder and harder until she brought him over the edge. Chuck moaned loudly as he came inside of her, but Sarah didn't let up until she felt his erection abate.

She smiled and held his face in her hands, kissing him and teasing his tongue with hers. "We always seem to have quite the adventures on Halloween."

Chuck smiled back as he ran his hand through her hair. "Some day, we'll have to have a Halloween where we just sit at home on the couch and just enjoy each other's company."

Both of them though about it momentarily before they looked at each other again and smiled.

"Naaaah."


End file.
